Divide.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 63 \div 0.1&= 63.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 630\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{ tenth}\\\\ &= 630 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}63 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{63}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{63 \times 10}{0.1 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{630}{1}\\\\ &= 630 \end{aligned}$ The answer $630 = 63 \div 0.1 $